


Drabbles

by violet_baudelaire



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Glee, Karate Kid (Movies), SKAM (TV), The Karate Kid (2010), The Walking Dead (TV), Titanic (1997), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - School, F/F, F/M, Het, Jealousy, M/M, Male POV, Mean!Sangwoo, Party, Physical Abuse, Pre-Slash, Slash, Soulmates, imprint, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: Just a place for any drabbles I may write about in fandoms I like.1. Daryl Dixon and Glenn Rhee - Soulmate AU2. Marley Rose and Kitty Wilde - The Unexpected Crush3. Luke Hemmings and Ashton Irwin - Fifty Shades Interview AU4. Caledon Hockley and Jack Dawson - The Handsome Stranger5. Mike Newton and Leah Clearwater - Imprint6. Yoon Bum and Oh Sangwoo - Extract of a School AU7. Vilde Lien Hellerud and William Magnusson - Kiss8. Cheng and Dre Parker - Playing Games





	1. Daryl and Glenn - Soulmate AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Just a fan, I own nothing.

 

 

Daryl’s arm burned him all of a sudden, and he saw a name appear slowly on the inside of his wrist in black. Daryl had finally found his soulmate, after such a long time.

“NEGAN!” Daryl yelled, roughly pushing his way through the massive crowd of his fellow Saviours that encircled Negan and his latest helpless victims. They were all kneeling in a line in front of him. Daryl didn’t care about any of them, except for the one on the far end. He was in his late twenties, with inky black hair and soft brown almond shaped eyes. He looked, wide eyed, from Daryl back down to his wrist, where Daryl was sure his own name was now permanently etched into the youth’s skin.

Negan looked irritated as he swung his bat around. The barbed wire wrapped around the bat glinted menacingly in the dull light. “What is it, Daryl? You know I hate to keep Lucille waiting. She’s eager tonight.” A few of the Saviours laughed.

“Now, you know I don’t ask for much,” Daryl replied, staring at Negan intently. “But I’ve worked my ass off for you. I’m one of the best marksmen you have. I never turn away missions, you know you can always count on me. Well, now there’s something I want. That Asian kid. I want to claim him.”

“No!” A brunette woman with fairly short hair tried to stand, but two of the saviours held her down. “Leave Glenn alone!”

“You people get one chance to fuck up. That’s it, and you already had it. I said, no movements. You can cry, you can scream all you want but I swore if somebody else steps out of line you would all regret it. Lucille here-“ Negan paused, pointing the bat at the young woman who had spoken out. “She’s thirsty for blood. _Your_ blood. Now, I don’t like killing women but if it needs to be done, I will do it. So keep quiet,” Negan threatened her, before walking over to where Daryl now stood protectively in front of Glenn. “Step aside, Daryl.  These people are so dumb, they’re just not listening to a word I say. I gotta keep repeating my lesson, and you know I hate that.”

Daryl sighed heavily. He hated to do it, but he knew what he had to do to save his soulmate. So he swallowed his pride and knelt down. Something he had _never_ done before for Negan, unlike most of the Saviours. “Please, Negan. Don’t kill ’im.”

A fair haired, lanky Saviour with a disfiguring burn mark on one side of his face stepped forward, a malicious smirk on his lips . “How’s it feel? I knew you’d have to kneel one day. How does it feel,huh?”

“Shut it, Dwight,” Negan commanded, which wiped the smirk from Dwight’s face. “Ok, Daryl. He’s yours, but it’s your responsibility to make sure he falls into line with the others.”

“Thank you,” Daryl turned to Glenn as he stood back up, grabbing hold of Glenn’s hands to pull him up too. “You gotta get up now,” He urged, lowering his voice so it was harder for everyone to hear what he was saying to Glenn. “Glenn, I know this is hard but you gotta do this. I’ll do what I can to save your friends, but Negan has to punish ‘em for what they did. You understand?”

“No! I’m not leaving. These people aren’t just friends. They’re all my _family_.” Glenn stated firmly, as he fought to get free of Daryl’s tight grip.

“Daryl...” Negan warned coldly, no longer amused with the situation. “Get him under control or I’ll get Dwight to sort him out.”

There was no way Daryl was going to let Dwight touch his soulmate. “I’m real sorry, Glenn. But this is for your own good.” Daryl took his pistol out of his holster and brought it down onto Glenn’s head. He had knocked out quite a few people during his time with the Saviours. He caught Glenn as his eyes closed and he slumped backwards, unconscious. “I’m sorry...” Daryl repeated although Glenn could not respond. ”I just can’t let you go now I found you.”

 

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Marley and Kitty - The Unexpected Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Just a fan, I own nothing.

Marley smiled as she walked down the hallway. Things were looking up. All her hard work rehearsing for her audition had paid off. She was now officially playing Sandy in McKinley High’s upcoming musical production of Grease. And since Jake had been cast as Danny, it meant they would be spending more time together. Although she had not planned on Jake kissing her because he was required to, it was still going to be amazing. She was sure it was. It _had_ to be. It would be her first kiss after all. And he would like it just as much as she would. Then he would finally stop hiding his feelings for her. That was why he was so distant. It was all an act. At least, she hoped it was.

Her smile faded when she saw Kitty walking towards her, those bewitching green eyes sharply focused on Marley. She sighed, and steeled herself for a confrontation. Marley was shocked when she saw the blonde Cheerio’s soft pink gloss covered lips curve up into a smile. A _real_ smile, unlike the smirk or sneer that Kitty usually had on her face whenever she saw Marley.

“Hey Marley, what’s up?” Her tone of voice was warm, almost...sweet. No. Something was _definitely_ wrong here. Kitty had never called her by her actual name before, preferring to use insults. What had changed? Why was she acting nice all of a sudden?

Marley frowned at the other girl. “What do you want?”

Kitty sighed. “Just come with me, and I’ll explain everything. Okay?”

“No. It’s _not_ okay, Kitty. I’m not going anywhere with you. You’re mean, and you hate me. And... I should hate you too but I don’t because I’m too nice for my own good I guess. Just leave me alone, and we’ll both be happy,” Marley turned away, but Kitty grabbed hold of her arm, her hand sliding down to capture Marley’s wrist.

“Give me a chance,” Kitty pleaded.

Marley tried to pull her arm away, but Kitty’s grip on her wrist tightened a pressure that was starting to become painful. There was a look in her eyes that Marley had never seen there before. It could almost be described as desperation. At that moment she seemed vulnerable, and it was making Marley lose her resolve to ignore Kitty’s request. It could all be an act, but what if it was not? Marley decided she had to hear what Kitty wanted to tell her. Otherwise she would feel bad. It was the kind thing to do, even if it turned out that Kitty was playing a game with her. At least Marley would know she had done the right thing. “You get five minutes. Then I’m leaving.”

“That’s all I need,” Kitty replied. Marley did not even bother to protest as Kitty dragged her over to an empty classroom. Once they were inside, Kitty finally let go of Marley and shut the door.

“You’re beautiful, Marley,” Kitty locked her gaze with Marley, cool green eyes meeting vivid blue.

“ _You_ think I’m...beautiful?” Marley shook her head. “Okay, this is getting weird now Kitty...Really. Just insult me, get it over with. I know you want to...”

“No, Marley!” Kitty exclaimed. She walked closer to the petite brunette. “I mean it.”

Marley eyed the blonde Cheerio warily and stepped back until she found herself with her back pressed to the wall. Kitty had not stopped walking towards Marley, gazing at her with an intensity that made Marley start to feel anxious. Kitty rested her hands on Marley’s shoulders, pinning the brunette to the wall with her body weight. “Kitty...What are you doing?” Marley asked, her voice so low it was almost a whisper. And yet she did know what Kitty was planning to do. Kitty’s face was uncomfortably close to her own. Marley knew she should tell Kitty to stop what she was doing. She should push Kitty away, but part of her was curious. So she stayed still as Kitty’s lips lightly brushed against her own.

It was a brief kiss, as Kitty pulled away looking panic stricken. “I’m sorry, Marley. I should go. Just forget I said I anything.”

Marley smiled shyly as she grabbed hold of Kitty’s hand gently. “What if...what if I don’t want to forget?”

**Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Luke Hemming and Ashton Irwin - Fifty Shades Interview AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Just a fan, I own nothing.

 

“So...That’s what you’re gonna wear?” Calum asked in a hoarse voice from his sore throat. He lay on the couch, with a blanket half covering him as he held a cup of warm soup. There was a pile of tissues surrounding him, the main cause for the reddish tinge of his nose as he had been using tissues a lot since he had gotten sick.

“Yeah...” Luke replied, looking down at his simple outfit of a dark blue hoodie, plain white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and grey Converses. “I’m just going to interview the guy, it’s not like I have to impress him.” Luke frowned at Calum, but did not have the heart to be too annoyed with his best friend when he looked so ill. “And don’t forget I’m only doing this as a favour to you, mate.”

“I know, I appreciate it,” Calum sighed heavily, his lips taking on a mild pout. “I wish I could take the interview. Some great future journalist I am, catching a cold just when I managed to score an interview with Ashton Irwin, the CEO of Irwin Enterprises for the special graduation issue.” He took a sip of his soup. “Don’t forget to bring the recorder and ask him all the questions on the list I gave you, ok?”

Luke patted the messenger bag he had slung over one shoulder. “It’s all in here, I’ve got everything I need, don’t worry about it. You just need to relax a bit, get some rest. I better go or I’ll be late.”

“Alright, and you might as well take my car.” Calum replied with a smirk. “It’s faster than your old banger, that’s for sure.”

“My car is a classic, Calum. Here’s an idea, how about you stop talking, and drink your soup before it gets cold!” Luke gave Calum a quick hug before he left the apartment they shared. Luke set the GPS system in Calum’s car to the address of Irwin Enterprises which was located in Collins Street. After carefully parking Calum’s car, Luke stopped for a few moments to take in the sight of the magnificent building that housed Irwin Enterprises in the heart of Melbourne’s busy city centre. As he walked through the crowd of people to get inside, he became aware of how different he looked compared to them, as most of them were in suits and formal wear. It was worse when he was actually in the building, which was all glass. Everyone was dressed in expensive looking business attire and he stood out among them in his casual clothing. After passing through security, he had been directed by the ridiculously beautiful front desk receptionist to go to the top floor.

When he stepped out of the lift, he was greeted by another gorgeous woman who turned out to be Ashton’s assistant. She showed him the way to Ashton’s office, which was empty. Luke glanced around the office, gazing out at the views from the floor to ceiling glass windows before he sat down in front of the steel topped desk. He opened up his messenger bag and took out the recorder and the list of questions Calum had prepared for the interview.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr Hood,” Luke jumped up from his seat when he heard the voice, which was too close for comfort. He turned around and saw Ashton was standing right behind him. He was only in his late twenties if Luke had correctly gauged his age, and not dressed exactly how Luke imagined a powerful CEO would be dressed. He was wearing grey stonewashed jeans and a grey blazer that looked like it had been tailored to fit his broad shouldered, wiry frame. Ashton was not wearing a tie and the first two buttons of his shirt were undone. There was a black bandana wrapped around his tousled hair. He had an intense stare that made Luke feel like Ashton could see straight into his soul.

He blamed Ashton’s mesmerizing good looks for the fact that he stood there silently gazing wide eyed at the older man for an awkward minute. The billionaire looked like he had just stepped out of a modelling photo shoot for Rolling Stones. He was so different to how Luke had expected him to be and it was an unsettling experience. “Um, no...I’m Luke Hemmings, Calum’s best mate. He couldn’t be here today, he’s ill, so I’m taking his place.”

“I’m sure you already know who I am, so I don’t need to introduce myself again,” Ashton remarked matter-of-factly as he perched on the edge of his desk. “Take a seat, let’s get started. You’ve got 10 minutes, so make them count because that’s all the time I can spare for you.”

Luke sat down again then cleared his throat. “Right. So, first question...” The interview went well, although Luke chose to leave out the question Calum had written asking about Ashton’s sexuality. Luke himself was curious about the answer but he felt it was a question that was too personal and intrusive. Ashton had seemed interested in finding out more about Luke. When his assistant had come in to tell Ashton he had a meeting, Luke had been very surprised when Ashton had told her to cancel the meeting and reschedule it for another time.  Just so he could keep talking to Luke. Luke did not understand why Ashton was so interested in getting to know him, but Luke found himself also wanting to know more about Ashton. 

When he left the meeting it was raining outside, and Luke just stood there for a few moments marvelling over his meeting with Ashton. He knew it was silly, but he felt like he had a connection to Ashton. Not that it mattered of course. It was not as if he would ever see Ashton again.

 

**Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Caledon and Jack - The Handsome Stranger

Caledon Hockley sat in the first class dining room, hardly listening to the conversation around him. As he sat there, gazing around the room, he could already see the path his life would take. It was a path that filled him with nothing but dread. He could not stand it. He felt trapped by the heavy weight of his family’s expectations of him. He hated the life he led, yet many men would kill to be in his position. He was the rich heir to a famous shipping line and he had a beautiful young fiancée, Rose. However Caledon did not love Rose. He would never be able to love any woman, because he was attracted to men. He knew he had to keep it a secret. The scandal alone would have ruined him, and worse still was the fear of being arrested and hanged like some common criminal. All he had had were a few very discreet flings, which was the safest option for a man in his position. The flings were only satisfying for a short while, and it was not what he truly wanted. In his heart, he longed to meet a man he could fall in love with, but the risk involved was too high.

When Caledon made an excuse to leave the table, his soon to be mother in law frowned at him in disapproval but he could tell Rose was glad to see him go. He did not care about their reactions, he just hurried out onto the deck, and felt the bracing sea air all around him. He ran, not really knowing where he would go, but just wanting to be anywhere else but there. Eventually he had to stop though, and he held onto the ship railings tightly as he stared down at the dark water that lay far down below. He considered what would happen if the railings were not there, and the thought of him falling into the sea and disappearing for good kept replaying in his mind. Perhaps his death would be written off as an accidental drowning. No one would know about his secret, or that he was not sure he could face living anymore. Rose would find another rich husband, in time. His younger brother could become the heir. Caledon glanced around. There were only a few people near enough near enough to notice him, but they were all focused on other things. There was really nothing stopping him. Now would be the perfect time to jump. Yet even when he had climbed over the railings he still held on. There was something stopping him from letting go. He was not sure he really wanted to die. Not just yet. If he had been older, had loved, and lived a fuller life perhaps it would have been an easier decision to make.

“You don’t want to do that...”

Caledon was surprised when he heard a voice. He looked back and saw an attractive, fair haired man who had beautiful blue eyes and a youthful appearance. He was dressed simply, and most likely came from the steerage section “It’s none of your business,” Caledon snapped. “Go away and leave me alone.”

The unknown man shook his head slowly. “I can’t do that, sir,” He started to walk forwards cautiously, keeping his eyes fixed on Caledon.

“Yes you can do it, and you certainly will once you see what I have to offer,” Caledon took one of his hands off the railing.

The handsome stranger stopped dead in his tracks. “That’s not a good idea...”

Caledon ignored the man, and took his wallet out of his dining jacket, before he flung it backwards onto the deck. Then he gripped the railing with both hands again. “All the money in there is yours if you just turn and walk away. Pretend you never saw me here,” The man did not even spare a look at the wallet, and ignored Caledon’s request entirely. Instead he took off his jacket, and bent down to start untying the shoelaces of his boots. “What are you doing?” Caledon asked. “Didn’t you hear what I said?”

The man looked up at him. “Yeah, I heard. But I’m not that kind of guy. I’m poor, it’s true, but you know what has the most value to me right now? Not all the bills in your wallet, but your life. So if you jump, I’m gonna have no choice but to go in after you...”

**Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Mike and Leah - Imprint

****

Mike was at Bella and Edward’s wedding reception. He was not having a good time. At least he could get drunk and drown his sorrows. Mike was not stupid. He saw the love and devotion shining in Bella’s eyes as she danced with Edward. Mike hated to admit it but they did make a good couple. Mike had mainly had a physical attraction to Bella, while Edward had connected with her on a much deeper level. They were in love, and Mike had to accept that and move on. He still liked Bella, but not as much as he used to. It was just a crush, and it was fading. Slowly, but it was fading and one day it would be nothing but a distant memory. At least he hoped it would be.

Jessica waved to him from across the room and Mike had to fight the urge he had to run away when he saw she was coming over. Mike had told her plenty of times that he was not interested in dating her again. She just never gave up, and he was getting irritated by her. Mike downed his glass of wine in one gulp and quickly picked up another from one of the refreshment tables.

“Hey Mike!” Jessica greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, the overpowering scent of her perfume hitting him head on. He gently pushed her away.

“Hey Jess. What’s up?” Mike asked, although he did not really care. He was just being polite.

The pretty brunette’s face lit up as she prepared to divulge some gossip. “Well, did you hear about Lauren and Tyler? I was just talking to...”

Mike tuned her out at that point, occasionally nodding and making vague noises of assent. He had a lot of practise with making Jessica think he was interested in their conversations when really his mind would be elsewhere. The music changed, and now other couples were walking out onto the dance floor.

“Do you wanna dance?” Jessica practically purred, running her hand up Mike’s arm and fluttering her eyelashes at him, one of her flirting techniques that Mike really did not care for.

“Not with you, no,” The words slipped out before Mike could stop them. He had thought aloud, he had not meant to say it. He did regret it, seeing Jessica’s easy smile fade away, her eyes wide with shock. She struck him across the face and then stormed away in a huff. She was actually moving pretty fast for a girl in high heels. He had never understood why girls chose to torture their feet with heels. Mike ignored the smarting sensation on his face from the hit and kept drinking. He hated wine, would have much preferred a beer but at least he was still getting a buzz. When his second glass was gone, he reached for another but had his hand pushed away by a beautiful Quileute girl with dark hair cut in a choppy bob. She had gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, which were cold and intense. Her face held a hard expression.

“I think you’ve had enough,” She told him coolly, an underlying warning in her words.

“Yeah? Well, I’m not drunk. I just want to take the edge off. I’m having a bad night here, ok? Not that it’s any of your business!” Mike replied, glaring at her. “I don’t even know you.”

“I’m Leah Clearwater. And you’re Michael, right?” Her lips twisted up into a grim smile as she folded her arms, looking him up and down in a way that made Mike feel insignificant.

“No, it’s Mike. Everyone calls me Mike...” He grabbed hold of another glass from a passing waiter. It was champagne. Leah shoved him, with surprising strength for a deceptively petite looking girl, which caused Mike to stumble back and spill his drink all over his suit.

Leah crossed her arms, surveying him calmly. “Hey. I did warn you to stop, and now you’re seeing what happens when you don’t listen to me,” Though he hated her at that moment Mike had to admire her too. She was fierce, in a cool kind of way which was hot yet also a little scary.

 “Are you crazy?” Mike practically yelled, then lowered his voice when he saw some of the other wedding guests looking their way. He grabbed some napkins and patted at the stains but he stopped realizing it was useless. Mike sighed, running a hand through his hair, a habit of his when he was getting stressed out. “This is my best suit. My only suit, actually...”

Leah shrugged, although her chocolate colored eyes softened slightly. “That’s just too bad.”

“I’m going home.”

Leah held up a hand. “Just give me your car keys first.”

“What?” Mike asked, staring at her incredulously.

“You heard me, Michael. I’m driving you home.”

“I told you already, call me Mike. Also, no. No, I’m not giving a crazy girl like you my keys.”

Leah advanced upon him, a strange gleam in her eyes and a wicked grin forming on her face. “Or I could just take your keys from you if you prefer.”

“No, you can’t do that!” Mike stepped back. He did not want her invading his personal space, but he would not be able to stop her. He could not just grab hold of her and push her away the same way he would if a guy had tried to do that. “Fine, you win. Let’s just get out of here,” He fished his keys out of a pocket in his suit jacket and threw it hard at Leah. She caught it easily and shook her head, sighing heavily.as she grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him away from the wedding reception. As they were walking, he could have sworn he heard her angrily mutter something about a ‘stupid imprint’.

**Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Yoon Bum and Oh Sangwoo - Extract of a School AU

****

Extract of a School AU 

**So it’s probably a little too long to be called a drabble, but it’s still too short for a oneshot so I put it with my drabbles. I was just imagining KS with the characters all in high school when I wrote this.**

**WARNINGS: Homophobic slur (which I obviously don’t condone seeing I write male slash fanfics and love reading them), swearing, mentions of physical/verbal abuse and two tiny mentions of a sexual act.**

**DISCLAIMER: Own nothing, just a fan of KS.**

 

Sangwoo pushed me back against the wall and pinned me there, his hands firmly holding onto my thin wrists with a bruising grip. It was painful, but I was used to it. Sangwoo was either gentle or rough with me, and it seemed tonight he wanted to be rough. “Finally, I got you alone. Now, what the hell were you doing with that new guy Yeung?”

“Seungbae just wants to be my friend,” I replied, mustering up all my courage to stare directly into his cold eyes so he would not think I was lying to him. I did not think Seungbae just wanted to be friends, but Sangwoo could never find out about it. It would drive him crazy, because he thought of me as his toy. And Sangwoo was not the type of guy who liked sharing his toys. “I only have one _hyung_ and that’s you.”

“Of course it is. As if anybody else would even want you,” Sangwoo’s lips curled into a cruel sneer. “You’re lucky I even waste my precious time and energy on you.”

By that, he meant ignoring me while his school friends bullied me or playing with me when we were alone. “Yes. I’m very...lucky.” I sighed heavily. I liked Sangwoo and yet I also despised him.

Sangwoo’s phone rang, and to my relief he let go of me. “For fuck’s sake. I bet it’s my girlfriend.” He looked at his phone and switched it off with a look of disgust. “I was right. It’s Ji Eun...” He shook his head. “She’s such a stupid bitch. Always clinging to me. If she wasn’t so popular I wouldn’t even date her but it is nice knowing you have what everybody else wants.”

I certainly did not want her, and I wondered why Sangwoo even bothered to date her when I knew how much he hated her. Sangwoo put on an act around his adopted family, his friends and the teachers at school. Only I knew what he was truly like. “You could just break up with her and date someone else for a change,” I suggested, not daring to even suggest that he only date me, which was what I wanted. Although he had never dated me. He would bully me in public, and when we were alone together he would only torment me more or want my body. I knew he was sleeping with Ji Eun, but he could never show her his darker side. The one that demanded he draw blood and give bruises to his partner. He had to be careful with her, but he could be himself with me. I could withstand the physical abuse. After all, I was already getting bullied and I was used to being hurt. Besides, it was worth the pain to have those moments where he became soft and was nice to me. I knew he did not like me in the way that I liked him, and everything was a game to him. Yet somehow I felt privileged that I was the only one who got to see the monster inside of the angel everyone else thought he was. Except for Seungbae. Somehow, even though he had only transferred to the school a few days ago, he already knew something was not quite right with Sangwoo. He was very smart. Yet so was Sangwoo. I did not want Seungbae to get hurt from being involved with me as he was so kind to me and I already liked him a lot. I could not bear to push him away but at the same time I knew I would have to, to protect him.

Sangwoo laughed at me, seeming amused. “Date who? One of the countless girls who want me, or the dumb whore I’m cheating on my girlfriend with?”

What he had said felt like a slap in the face. It hurt my feelings, and I had to blink away the hot tears that suddenly sprang into my eyes. I didn’t like him calling me a whore but I was resigned to it. He had said it plenty of times before when I was sucking him off, but that had been different. He was lost in his pleasure then, and the word whore at those times did not sting like it stung me now. He said it in such a matter-of-fact way, like it was the absolute truth. I had given myself to him easily, it was true. It had not taken much for him to persuade me to give him blowjobs. He never wanted anything more, constantly telling me he was not a faggot like I was. I thought he was being a hypocrite. Besides which he was incorrect about me. I had a crush on a girl in the past, he had always assumed he was the first person he had liked when really he was my second crush. I just never told him. His ego would not be able to stand it, and he would make me suffer more than he already did. I wanted to be brave and tell him not to call me a whore, but I stayed silent. He was right about one thing. I was dumb, for allowing him to treat me so badly. I could not help thinking about Seungbae again, and the gentle way he had taken care of me since we had become friends.

“Aw, did I upset you?” Sangwoo grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head back roughly. “Well, I don’t fucking care.” He peppered my neck with kisses, until I relaxed enough to let my eyes drift shut. That was when he sank his teeth into my soft skin, holding me still as he bit down, sucking and biting at the spot until he pulled away and was satisfied seeing the purplish red mark he had left. He gave me a grin. “There. I’d love to see that bastard Yeung’s face when he sees it. And you better` make sure he sees it, Bum, or you will be in a lot of trouble next time I see you.”

I nodded reluctantly, knowing it was not a good idea to take a threat from Sangwoo lightly. Last time I disobeyed him he had beat me so badly with his belt that I had trouble sitting down for days because of the angry red welts he had caused. Besides that, he had also broken my arm at a later date. It had turned out that the belt beating he had given me was just a warm up punishment. I could never win with Sangwoo. He was always three steps ahead of me and he probably always would be.

**Thank you for reading** **J**


	7. Vilde and William - Kiss

**A/N: Just a short drabble of Vilde’s POV of meeting William at the party.**

Music with a catchy beat was being streamed in the house where the Penetrator party was being held. Lots of people were dancing, some were talking loudly to be heard over the music and many were getting tipsy off the plentiful supply of alcohol. The party had a good vibe. I could not believe I was here with my friends. It was all thanks to Eva, really. She had flirted with Chris, a member of the Penetrators who had invited us all to come. He was cute, but it was his best friend and leader of the Penetrators, William, who had captured my interest. I always saw him around school but I never talked to him before, although I knew a lot about him from gossip and my own snooping through his Instagram, which he kept on public view. William just exuded this air of detachment which I should have seen as a warning sign but stupidly I just thought it made him cool. Being with him, or any Penetrator really, would look good for the bus group I had formed with my friends as the Penetrators were very popular in school.

It was Sana who had brought up the idea of sleeping with William. I was not entirely sure about that idea, but I did like him very much and I was getting tired of being a virgin. Especially when it seemed like everyone around me, including my friends, were already having sex. Well, apart from Sana and perhaps Noora. I took a few more sips from the champagne flute I was holding. I knew I needed some liquid courage to approach William. He was standing in a corner of the room, talking to some of his friends. Unlike the other Penetrators who were wearing their own custom branded black hoodies, William was dressed quite smartly, a jumper over a shirt and slacks. He would have stood out even if he had been dressed the same as his friends though.

I put on a sweet smile and walked over to William, trying my best to look confident. “Hi, William. Great party,” I rested my free hand on his arm for a few moments, then took it away. “My friends and I are having a lot of fun.”

William gave me a calculating stare with his light brown eyes. “Yeah, it’s not too bad,” He shrugged, then he smirked at me. “Want to go outside and get some fresh air?” He turned and led the way through the crowd of partygoers, not even stopping to see if I agreed or not. Although I suppose he knew I would follow him. I passed my best friend Chris on the stairs leading downstairs to the front door, and I had to keep smiling although she jokingly called me a slut. I knew she did not mean it, but it still hurt me. Although I was being easy, just following William outside when I barely knew him and I doubted he even knew my name. I hesitated when we got to the front door, but William held his hand out to me with a soft smile on his face and I took it.

When we got outside, I stood with William by the side of the front door. I was wearing heels and he still was taller than me. I liked that we had a height difference but it meant it would be a little awkward when we kissed. _If_ we kissed. He might just want to talk some more but I highly doubted it. My gaze drifted down his handsome face to his lips.  “So...what do you want to do now?”

He laughed, then gave me an incredulous look. “What do you think?” He pulled me closer, his hands coming to rest on my waist as he leant forwards towards me. My heartbeat was steadily climbing, and I felt a sense of eager anticipation as I met him halfway. I let my eyes drift shut as our lips pressed together, placing one of my hands on his shoulder and the other hand on his neck. He was a great kisser, but that was to be expected seeing he was so popular and an unwelcome thought came into my mind that I was just one of many girls he had kissed. I pushed it aside and let myself get lost in our kiss. It was not long before I felt William gently bite my lower lip and then his tongue was in my mouth. I was surprised, but it was quite hot and I soon happily followed his lead, my tongue gently exploring his mouth as he explored mine. There was no clash of dominance in our kisses, he took charge and I was quite happy to let him do so. I felt warm and tingly inside, even though we were outside in the cold night air and my coat was open. It was mostly William, but partly it was the champagne. We had only been kissing for a few minutes when I saw my friends running past us. Clearly something bad had happened, and I knew I would have to leave with them. I cupped William’s face in my hands gently and gave him one last kiss before leaving with my friends.

**Thanks for reading :)**

 


	8. Cheng and Dre - Playing Games

**DISCLAIMER: Own nothing, just a fan of The Karate Kid.**

 

Dre's nimble fingers were rapidly pressing the buttons on his wireless game controller. His warm brown eyes were focused on the TV where his player **The Red Ninja** was fighting against Cheng's player **The Masked Assassin**. Both boys were good gamers but Cheng had an edge over Dre since he was the owner of the game and so naturally had had more practice than Dre. Suddenly the TV screen flashed bloody red letters against a black background, the letters were **K.O**.

Cheng punched the air in triumph and let out a victory yell. “Yes, I knew I could beat you!”

Dre glared at the Chinese boy and playfully shoved him. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I could have beaten you if I really wanted to.”

Cheng shifted in his seat a little, glancing at Dre. “So what’s happening with you and Mei Ying...?”                              

Dre sighed, rolling his eyes. “Dude, stop right there. I told you before and now I'm gonna tell you again – Mei Ying is just my friend. Yeah, we kissed once but we both agreed we’re better as friends. Plus I don't really want a girlfriend anyway. I’m too busy.”

Cheng laughed and nudged the smaller boy. “Hmm. Does that mean you want a boyfriend instead?”

There was a pause before Dre shook his head, a flash of fear crossing his face for a moment. It went by so fast that Cheng had to wonder if he had really seen it. It was the same look Dre had had in the past when Cheng had been bullying him. “Don't be stupid,” Dre snapped, averting his eyes away from the taller boy. He stood up from the couch and went to a stack of games lying on the carpeted floor. Picking them up, he rifled through them. “Hey, do you wanna play a different game now?”

Cheng made no reply, still in shock. He had just been teasing Dre, he had never thought there was a possibility that Dre was into guys. He stood up and walked over to Dre, resting a hand on his shoulder. “It's ok, you know. I’m your best friend, right? You can tell me anything and I'll keep it a secret.”

Dre tightened his grip on the games and he was still looking down. He remained silent and Cheng patiently waited until finally the American boy mumbled something. The only words Cheng heard clearly were 'Harry' and 'Kiss'.

“You kissed him?” Cheng almost yelled, barely restraining himself from shaking Dre. He was getting angry. Cheng had always disliked that stupid blond kid, and now he hated him.

Dre hugged the games close to himself, finally meeting Cheng's gaze. His eyes were red and wet with unshed tears. “No! He kissed me. I mean, we were just talking...”

“When did this happen?” Cheng asked bitterly.

“Last weekend, when I had a sleepover at Harry's house. He just-”

“Stop. I don't want to hear anymore,” Cheng took his hand away from Dre's shoulder then let his hands fall to his sides limply. The mental images of Dre and Harry kissing seemed to be burned into his mind and it disgusted him, made him burn inside with jealousy. “Did you enjoy it?”

“I gotta go...” Dre pushed the games into Cheng's hands and made for the door but Cheng dropped the games and tackled Dre, causing both boys to tumble to the floor. Dre squirmed around trying to get free even though it was clear he was not going anywhere since Cheng had straddled him and pinned his wrists to the floor. Cheng was taller and weighed more, which gave him an unfair advantage in the position the boys were in.

“I'm not mad at you,” Cheng stated solemnly when Dre had finally given up and just laid there. “I don't care that you like guys. I just don’t understand why it has to be him?”

“What?” Dre seemed confused.

Cheng took a deep breath, locking eyes with the smaller boy. “Listen to me, Dre. I like you...and not _just_ as my friend.”

Dre's eyes widened. “ _Huh?_ ” Was all he could say, words failing him at the shock of Cheng’s confession. He had never thought that Cheng would say that to him in real life, although he had plenty of dreams about it.

Cheng leaned closer and pressed his lips against Dre's lightly at first, then he started to use a little more pressure, kissing Dre with more intensity as he felt the American boy shyly respond to the kiss. When the taller boy pulled away, he saw that a red flush had crept onto Dre’s face, barely visible over his caramel skin. It was hard to tell what he was thinking.

“Are you ok?” Cheng asked cautiously as he moved back releasing his hold on Dre’s wrists so that he could sit up.

Dre slowly nodded, and both boys stared at each other.

“So do you like him?” Cheng asked.

 “Harry?” Dre frowned, and shook his head. “No. The kiss was just a mistake.”

“What about our kiss? Was that a mistake too?” Cheng’s face showed his sadness, but it was not long before his eyes became cold and his face was hard like a stone. “We can just pretend it never happened.”

Dre took a deep breath, looking nervous. “Cheng...I like you too! That’s what I said to Harry, that night I went over to his house. He said, if you found out you would hate me, and I...I thought he was right. He said that he liked me, and that’s when the kiss happened. I mean come on dude, when we first met you hated me. We’re friends now but I didn’t wanna risk losing that...”

A small smile appeared on Cheng’s face as he shifted closer to Dre and grabbed hold of the smaller boy’s hand. “Don’t be stupid, Parker. We’ll always be friends, but I’m going to be your boyfriend too.”

 

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
